


A Hotel Room All Our Own

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: ALL THE GOOD THINGS, Fingerfucking, M/M, Room Service, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham wanted to get to Wellington a little early to have some alone time with Adam in a hotel room he booked for them both. When Adam seems a little more excited about the room than time with him, Graham finds a way to regain his attentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hotel Room All Our Own

Graham pushed open the door, holding it open as the younger man slipped past him into the room. Adam dropped his bag by the wall, looking around the hotel room with wide, dark eyes, seeming surprised by just how nice the room was. He looked back at Graham as he closed the door, moving to kiss him before he even had a chance to put his bag down beside the younger man's. Graham hummed gladly as they parted, arching his eyebrows slightly in question. Adam shrugged.

"I wasn't expecting the room to be so nice..." He admitted softly, and Graham scoffed, seeming amused. He looked down at Adam with warm eyes, a hand rubbing Adam's thin waist, his voice coming out in a rumble.

"Did you think I'd bring you to some dingy little motel to have my way with you?"

Adam's cheeks flushed red and he bit his lip. "Oh, no... I... I wouldn't mind where you took me to have your way with me... But this is nice."

"Glad you like it." Graham murmured, leaning in and kissing the younger man again gently before moving to drop his own bag down at last. Adam smiled at him, kicking his shoes off by his bag before moving to look around the room more closely. He peeked out the window, taking in the view and peering into the street below before he glanced back at Graham. He smiled cheekily and drew the curtains closed, going a little pink at the big grin that crossed Graham's face. Graham could hardly fail to notice how wide Adam's eyes went as he admired the sizable bed, stroking his hands over the sheets before disappearing into the bathroom. Graham moved to sit on the end of the bed, glad to get out of his shoes before starting to unbutton his shirt, only to be startled slightly by a sudden noise from the bathroom.

Hefting himself to his feet, he moved into the white tiled bathroom only to find Adam standing full dressed in the shower. The shower was huge, all large tiles and a big glass door. Adam turned to Graham with a smile as he walked in, holding out his arms as he excitedly blurted out,

"Look how big it is!"

Graham's eyebrows shot up, because while the shower was impressively sized, that was not what he was interested in at that point in time. Graham moved to close the bathroom door, leaning against it as his eyes swept hungrily over Adam. God, he was gorgeous. Graham knew he should be thinking more romantically than he was, but they had come to Wellington early to try and get some alone time before they started re-filming, right? Alone time meant... Well. He brought his eyes back up to Adam's face, only to see the younger man's smile had faltered a little. He tilted his head coyly at the man leaning against the door and wondered,

"Why are you smiling like that, Graham?"

"You have to ask?" Graham replied as he crossed the room and slipped into the shower with him, pressing Adam back against the wall. He leant in and captured Adam's mouth in a hungry kiss, moving to cradle Adam's hips in his large hands. Adam whimpered excitedly in response, moving to let his arms curl around Graham's shoulders, holding the older man close. As Graham slipped his tongue passed Adam's lips, a hand slipped from his hip to reach for the tap, glad it was just the single tap. He shielded Adam from the first cold blast, but eased himself away as it warmed up, making Adam yelp loudly as the water washed over him. Graham chuckled. "Oops."

"Graham!" Adam gasped, looking down at his increasingly sodden clothes, plucking at the light blue shirt he'd been wearing. It was starting to go see-through with the water, his dusky nipples showing through. Graham made a low rumbling noise of desire, reaching up to rub at one of his nipples, making the younger man whimper.

"Guess this means you'll have to take them off..."

Adam clicked his tongue, though his voice came out a little breathless as he muttered, "If you wanted me to take my clothes off... All you had to do was ask."

Graham laughed a little at that, leaning in to kiss Adam's lips. "This was... More direct. And you can't put them back on afterwards..."

Adam bit his lip, but the way his eyes darkened said he didn't mind being suddenly soaked. He moved his other hand from around Graham's neck, bringing them both down to start unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, button by button. Graham watched as the smooth, pale skin of Adam's chest was revealed to him, water flowing down into the open neck of his shirt. With a low growl, Graham leant in and started kissing at Adam's neck and collar bone, nibbling slightly and making Adam whimper, his fingers faltering.

"Graham..."

"Ads..." Graham murmured back, coming back up to quickly kiss his mouth before he leant away to pull his own shirt awkwardly off over his head, struggling slightly with the sodden fabric. Adam openly admired the sight of Graham's bared chest, running long fingered hands over it, brushing fingers through damp hair and over wet skin, making a quiet noise in arousal. Graham grinned at the sound, moving to help finish unbuttoning Adam's shirt as he was distracted. "You too..."

"Oh." Adam looked up at Graham's face again, smiling in embarrassment at his distraction. He pulled his open shirt out of where it was tucked into his jeans, and slid it back off his shoulders, leaving his torso bare, sighing softly at the warm water flowing over him. Graham leant in to kiss Adam's chest, clever fingers opening his jeans without looking and beginning to push them from his hips, Adam squirming to help him get them down, pulling his underwear down slightly so that it sat low on his hips. Adam kicked the pants from around his feet, standing back against the wall, shivering slightly at the cold tile against his back.

"Oh, Ads..." Graham murmured appreciatively, looking down to see Adam already tenting the soft fabric of his underwear, the red material stained dark with water. Adam smiled a little, a hand moving to stroke himself almost like he wasn't aware of his actions, and that was enough for Graham. He claimed Adam's mouth, pressing him back against the wall as his hand moved to grope Adam through his underwear. Adam whimpered as they parted, moving to tug at the front of Graham's jeans.

"No... Graham, wait... Take these off!" Adam begged even as Graham slid his hand down the front of Adam's soaked underwear, touching skin. Adam moaned softly, his eyes slipping closed and his head tilting back, but he persisted. "Your jeans, Graham!"

"Alright, alright." Graham agreed, chuckling softly as he pulled away, sliding his hand slowly out of Adam's underwear and setting to his own jeans. He undid the fly, and shoved the wet denim down his legs, taking his underwear with them and leaving him bare as he kicked them into the corner of the huge shower where they fell with a heavy squelch. Adam quickly followed suit and wiggled out of his underwear when Graham gave him a pointed stare, so they were both naked, his underwear kicked aside with a flick of his foot. Adam stepped up to Graham, curling his arms around him and pressing himself close under the flow of the shower, whimpering when Graham's hard cock rubbed up against his own, the water easing the slide of skin. 

"Aaah... Graham..."

"Mm, Adam. God, you're gorgeous." Graham murmured back, his hands stroking down Adam's back, cupping his backside, grinding against him and making him moan. Adam's head tilted back, letting the warm water flow over his face, and Graham set to kissing his neck again, nuzzling and humming as Adam made little pleasured noises through his nose above him. Graham's hands squeezed and firmly kneaded Adam's backside, growling softly in appreciation. "You've got such a nice little ass."

Adam's face flushed, squirming slightly in the older man's hold, biting his lip gladly. Graham's large hands held him tight, his fingers moving to slide into the cleft of Adam's backside, spreading the cheeks slightly, grinding his cock up against Adam's. Adam moaned, rocking, shivering in pleasure, the slick and slide of the water added to their movements, something Adam hadn't felt before.

"Ads..." Graham breathed, lifting his head to kiss along Adam's jaw, one hand shifting, its fingers probing deeper between Adam's cheeks, brushing gently over his little opening and making Adam's breath hitch. Graham pressed lightly, stroking, as he wondered heatedly, "Alright?"

"Mmhm." Adam hummed back shyly, his eyes hooded as Graham's finger's rubbed over his opening, teasing him until he was squirming and panting quietly. "Nn... Graham."

"Deep breath." Graham murmured back, kissing Adam's neck, giving a gentle nip as a distraction when he pressed a single finger into Adam's body. Adam's breath hitched, a tiny noise escaping him as he stiffened then relaxed. He shifted his hips, biting his lip slightly as Graham looked up at him. Graham leant in and kissed Adam's bitten lip, sucking on it slightly even as he gave his finger a gentle twist, causing Adam to whimper into his mouth. Graham felt Adam's muscles tighten and then slowly relax, leaning back to look into Adam's eyes. He smiled at the younger man's flushed cheeks, his hair slicked down to his head. "Ads?"

"Another..." Adam whispered back, which caused Graham to groan low in desire, Adam sucking in a sharp breath at the sound. He chewed his lip, pressing himself forward so his cock rubbed against Graham's, moaning beautifully. "Please?"

"All you had to do is ask, Ads..." Graham murmured back, his voice thick and hot, making Adam's stomach tighten in arousal. Adam squirmed, expecting another finger, only to have Graham draw his hand away. Adam looked up at Graham, confused and damp and so very tempting, but Graham just gave his hip a little push, firmer when Adam protested.

"Ngh, what? Graham?"

"Here... Turn around. Brace yourself against the wall." Graham urged gently, and Adam's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he quickly did as he was told. He pressed his palms against the tile and tilted his hips back towards Graham. Graham made a low, appreciative noise at Adam's willingness, moving to press himself against Adam's backside, sliding his cock against the cleft for a moments friction before he pulled back, loving Adam's needy little whine. Graham kissed the back of his neck, mumbling against his damp skin. "It's okay, Ads... This is going to be all about you."

"Oh..." Adam breathed out, his hips twitching and his head falling back as Graham eased his first finger back into him. Adam pushed back against the single digit, hanging his head slightly in embarrassment of his wanton behaviour. Graham, however, groaned at the way Adam rocked against his hand. Graham pressed his finger in deeper, then drew it slowly back, Adam gasping as it was returned with a second finger, stretching him out. "Ah! Oh, Graham..."

"Mm, yes. Adam." Graham rumbled back, taking hold of himself with his free hand, stroking in time with the thrusts of his fingers into Adam's willing opening. Adam moaned shyly, his fingers curling slightly against the tiles as Graham's fingers rubbed inside him. Graham thrust his fingers deeper, twisting and curling them up, letting them brush that spot inside of Adam that made him jerk and cry out.

"Oh, yes!" Adam moaned, his legs beginning to tremble as Graham fucked him persistently with his fingers. Graham kissed and nibbled over the back of Adam's neck and shoulders, murmuring over and over again how gorgeous Adam looked, how turned on Graham was, and Adam couldn't do more than moan in response as Graham's fingers pressed into that spot again.

Graham stroked himself a little faster, moving to slowly ease a third finger into Adam's body, loving the way he cried out and bucked his hips slightly. Adam rolled his hips, practically fucking himself on Graham's fingers, glancing back to see Graham watching his movements with dark eyes. Adam moaned, gasping and shivering in pleasure, loving the slow drag of Graham's long fingers, the slight ache of water not being enough to slick him.

"Uh, Graham... Your fingers..."

"Feeling good?" Graham replied with a wolfish grin, stroking that spot over and over again until Adam's eyes rolled and his mouth fell open. Adam twitched, spreading his legs slightly, and pushing up onto his tip toes, fingers curling into tight fists. It took a few tries to talk, but he finally managed to gasp out,

"Amazing."

That earned a rough chuckle, Graham's voice filled with lust. "You are amazing..."

Adam made a babbled, incoherent noise in response, Graham's fingers persistently thrusting into him, curling with every inward thrust to rub along that place that made Adam weak at the knees. He leant forward against the wall, pressing his chest against the cold tiles, his hips twitching backwards, riding Graham's fingers, rocking back into every forward thrust of the older man's hand. He was having trouble supporting himself, but he didn't want Graham to stop to give him time to straighten himself up, desperate for the older man's continued attentions.

"Graham." Adam moaned and Graham growled back, stroking himself harder still for a moment, watching Adam ride his hand. God, he was so beautiful. Graham told him so as he moved to press himself against Adam's side, nibbling on Adam's ear as he rut against him slightly. Adam made a garbled noise, somewhere between a moan and embarrassed words, bucking into Graham's fist as his free hand came to curl around Adam's cock, working his hands in counterpoint. Adam leant back slightly against the older man, moaning over and over as Graham started to kiss his way down Adam's neck.

"Are you close, Ads?" He wondered and Adam nodded quickly. He was trembling, and nearly completely incoherent, so close to his completion just from Graham finger fucking him, but the added feeling of Graham's fist around his cock... He bit his lip, and nodded as hard as he could in response to Graham's question, the older man growling. "Good... Don't hold back... I want to make you cum now, and then take you properly in that nice big bed later... Because, god, Adam, I want you."

"Ooohhh... Yes! Yes!" Adam managed, practically begging for it at the thought of Graham taking his time and making slow love to him in that huge bed... Because, god, he wanted that.. Right now, however, he couldn't bear the thought of Graham stopping. Not with the arousal pooling in his belly, his legs barely holding him up, fingers scrabbling slightly at the wall, Graham's warm, wet body rocking against his own, pushing him against the cold tile. He bucked into Graham's fist again, feeling the hand tighten around him, his pace speeding. He tried to force out words, let Graham know how desperate he was. "P-plea... Uh! Please!"

"Adam..." Graham groaned back, still grinding his own cock against Adam's hip for the wet friction, loving how wanton Adam got when he was close. He felt Adam's muscles clenching around his fingers, felt the head of Adam's cock, sticky with precum. Graham knew he was almost there, working him to a spectacular finish, knowing that Adam had been missing him. He leant in, kissing Adam's neck again with the heated murmur of, "God, I love you... Cum for me..."

"Aaahhhhhh!!" Adam cried out as came hard, Graham's fingers pressed tight against his spot, his cum splattering against the tiles and slowly sliding down them. Adam slumped forward against the wall as the last weak spurt left him, shaking with the force of his orgasm. He felt Graham ease his fingers free, wincing a little at the loss, before finally giving in to his weakly protesting legs, sliding down to land on his trembling knees, resting his head against the wall as the water splashed down his back, his chest heaving as he fought to regain his breath. 

"Adam..." Graham murmured out behind him, and Adam twisted to see him there, water flowing down his body, his hand stroking over his still hard cock. Adam's lip went between his teeth, glancing up at the older man before shuffling around to face him. He reached out, his hand gripping Graham's thigh, tugging to show he wanted Graham closer. Graham stepped up close, the water flowing down his back even as he mostly shielded Adam from it, his eyebrows arched down at the younger man, Adam just looking back up at him with a smile.

"Your turn..."

Graham groaned low, his head rolling back as Adam leant forward and took Graham into his mouth. Graham reached a hand down, fingers carding through Adam's wet hair, Adam humming gladly around his mouthful, causing another guttural noise to escape Graham. Adam didn't do this for him very often, seeing as Graham's attention was nearly always focused on him and turning him into a trembling, moaning mess, but... God, Adam was good with his mouth.

"Ooh, Ads... Not far off, nearly got there watching you ride my fingers..." Graham murmured softly, and Adam whimpered around his mouthful. If he could get hard again so soon, he decided he would from hearing Graham say things like that. Adam hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, before drawing back to pay attention to the head, laving his tongue over it, suckling at it and tasting Graham's precum. Graham's fingers tightened in his hair slightly in warning. "Ads..."

"Mm, Graham." Adam mumbled back, bringing a hand up to curl around the base of his long length, stroking in quick, short movements, even as he continued his attentions on the tip. He kissed at it, the tip of his tongue toying at the slit, pressing and licking over it. Graham felt his lower stomach begin to tighten, his eyes clenching closed, a hand moving to brace against the wall as he rocked into Adam's hand, pressing against his lips, smearing precum over them.

"Adam, I'm-" He warned, but his words faltered into a groan as he came, Adam making a soft, startled noise as the cum hit hot against his face. A sticky string splattered across his cheek, and other across the bridge of his nose, the last one hitting his lips and dribbling down his chin. Graham's hand eased out of Adam's hair, looking down to see the younger man's face splattered in his cum. "Oh... Ads..."

Adam smiled shyly, licking his lips ever so slightly before he pushed himself up, climbing to his feet and leaning into the shower to wash it away. Graham curled around him, pulling him into a hug and kissing his mouth when he was done, humming against his lips.

"Thank you..."

"Don't have to thank me for that." Adam replied with a little laugh, though his cheeks flushed. Graham smiled at him, kissing him again before moving to pull away, turning the shower off. He stepped out of the shower, and held his hand out to Adam, smiling as he took it, and pulling him over to promptly bundle him into one of the rooms complimentary fluffy robes. Adam giggled as he was cuddled into a robe, smiling up at Graham as he eased his own robe on, tying it around his middle. Graham pulled him into a deep kiss, before leading him through to the room. He checked a little clock on the bedside as Adam moved to lay back on the bed, still all flushed and damp from their shower, and Graham smiled.

"Good timing... I've got a little surprise for you."

Adam looked interested, neat eyebrows arched and a little smile on his face, and it was very tempting to crawl into the bed with him and ravish him all over again, but Graham had a nice surprise first, something romantic. Because while he wanted to spend their time here making love to Adam as often as he could, because he'd been sorely missing his little lover, he wanted it to be romantic. He wasn't just attracted to Adam, he genuinely loved him. His little Adam... All spread out in nothing but a fluffy white bathrobe, hair dark and damp...

He was distracted by a knock at the door and a call of, "Room service."

Graham disappeared to the door, and when he returned it was with an ice bucket containing a large bottle of champagne and two glasses. Adam gasped excitedly and sat up.

"Graham, you didn't!"

Graham chuckled, moving to hand Adam a glass, placing his own down with the bucket so he could pop the cork on the bottle. Adam yelped slightly as the cork popped out and Graham moved to fill his glass with a gentlemanly smile, all charm. "Of course I did, Adam. This isn't just about sex... This is about me loving you, and being a bit cheesy about it."

"No one's ever ordered me room service champagne before." Adam murmured with a slight flush. Graham filled his own glass then crawled into bed, leaning to kiss Adam gently before settling beside him.

"It's a shame..." Graham murmured, gently clinking their glasses, watching Adam take a sip from it and smiling warmly. "I love you, Ads. I'm glad we got this couple of days to ourselves..."

"I love you too!" Adam replied firmly, moving to crawl into his lap, kissing him again before settling there, one of Graham's arms around his waist, both of them sipping their champagne between smiles and slow kisses, Adam arching slightly as Graham stroked his back. Graham grinned and decided that yes, it was definitely worth coming to Wellington early to get some alone time with Adam. With a lap full of the younger man he'd come to love in this very city, he was very content indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've posted anything. This is something I finished forever ago, thought I should post it up now.


End file.
